


Тяга

by Mariyana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top John
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariyana/pseuds/Mariyana
Summary: Шерлок просыпается и обнаруживает, что Джон ушел на работу... а его течка наступила раньше обычного.





	Тяга

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cravings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743170) by [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321). 



Шерлок с тихим стоном проснулся. Судя по свету, идущему из окна, было около полудня. Он вспомнил, как лег спать после того, как Джон ушел на работу, проведя ночь за экспериментом. Шерлок потянулся и почувствовал жар по всему телу. Течка. В этот раз она рано.  
Взглянув на потолок, Шерлок невнятно выругался по поводу своей биологии. Он должен написать Джону, сказать своему альфе вернуться домой. Прошло уже достаточно времени с тех пор, как он проводил течку в одиночестве. Когда Шерлок скинул одеяло и раздвинул ноги, то порадовался своей привычке спать обнаженным.  
Он провел руками между бедрами и почувствовал смазку. Шерлок обхватил пальцы губами. Джон всегда говорил ему, что его вкус изумителен, но Шерлоку так не казалось. Тем не менее он лизал пальцы, а другой рукой дразнил вход.  
Застонав, Шерлок толкнул два пальца внутрь, на мгновение пытаясь представить, каково это - быть с двумя партнерами. Джон месяцем ранее смотрел подобное порно, когда Шерлока не было в стране из-за дела, которое ему подкинул Майкрофт. Кажется, Джон в итоге отказался от попыток скрыть свою историю в браузере.  
Конечно, его пальцы не соответствовали члену альфы, хотя вероятно были похожи на омега- или бета-версии. Он представил, как Джон берет его, наблюдая, как Шерлок отсасывает у другого. Он почти мог вообразить пламя в глазах Джона, ревность, которую он пытается контролировать.  
Внезапно Шерлок ахнул, когда его пальцы коснулись чувствительного бугорка нервов внутри. Он положил другую руку на свой небольшой член и сжал его, потирая большим пальцем отверстие и размазывая предэкулят. Шерлок вытащил руку, прежде чем добавить третий палец и снова вставить, покачивая бедрами.  
Шерлок вздрагивал на кровати, пытаясь успокоиться. Его пальцы были длинными, но даже они не могли дотянуться до тех мест, которые мог достать член альфы. Рыкнув от разочарования и тяжело вздохнув, он вытащил пальцы.  
Но это только усугубило ситуацию. Теперь он чувствовал внутри пустоту и боль. Встав с кровати, Шерлок направился к шкафу. Он схватил джемпер Джона и опустился на колени, чтобы найти ящик, который, как он знал, был все еще здесь. Наконец, Шерлок его отыскал и открыл. Вообще говоря, у них не было необходимости в течных игрушках, так как он вязался с Джоном. Логически Шерлок понимал, что может позвонить своему альфе. Но ему нужно уже сейчас.  
Бросив коробку, он схватил первую игрушку, и, вскрикнув, вставил ее в себя. Это было не то же самое, что настоящий член, но хотя бы облегчило боль. Он взял джемпер другой рукой и прижался к краю коробки, насаживаясь на игрушку.  
\- Шерлок, - голос Джона позади него был где-то между возбужденным и довольным. С носом, полным запаха от джемпера, он даже не почувствовал, как его альфа вернулся на Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок даже не мог смутиться, когда его поймали на коленях в шкафу с задницей, полной силикона.  
\- Ты должен был позвонить мне, - беззлобно сказал Джон, двигаясь вперед и хватаясь за основание игрушки, чтобы вытащить ее. - Ты специально выбрал фиолетовый? - спросил он с дразнящей улыбкой в голосе.  
\- Я схватил первый попавший, - застонал Шерлок, чувствуя очередную порцию смазки после движения игрушки.  
Как только ее вытащили, короткие пальцы Джона, настолько отличные от пальцев самого Шерлока, затолкали вытекшую смазку обратно.  
\- Доберемся до кровати или ты хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя прямо здесь? - спросил он, горячо выдыхая в шею Шерлока, отчего тот начал дрожать.  
Все, что Шерлок сейчас мог сделать, это простонать в ответ. Джон усмехнулся и ущипнул его, прежде чем обхватить Шерлока за талию и потянуть его вверх к кровати.  
\- Пойдем, - пробормотал Джон. Одежда альфы натирала кожу Шерлока; почему он все еще был одет?  
Шерлок обернулся, схватив Джона, и соскользнул на колени, с удивительной ловкостью дернув пояс брюк.  
\- Шер… - голос Джона прервался, когда омега вытащил его большой член и обхватил губами головку.  
\- Боже, - пальцы Джона сжались в волосах Шерлока. Он отпустил его на мгновение, прежде чем вытащить член и подтолкнуть Шерлока, а другой рукой стягивая брюки.  
Шерлок опустился на локти и, раздвинув бедра, выставил задницу. Джон закончил раздеваться и затем опустился на колени позади него.  
Шерлок радостно застонал. Это было то, что ему нужно. Джон положил руку между лопатками, удерживая Шерлока прижатым к кровати, когда входил в него. Комната наполнилась запахом их желания. Пот Джона и смазка Шерлока, звуки кожи о кожу.  
Свободная рука Джона обхватила его член. Шерлок застонал в ковер, снова закрыв глаза. Весь мир сузился до точек, где Джон касался его: плечи, член и задница. Его словно било током; это было все, в чем он сейчас нуждался.  
\- Почти, - прорычал Джон, вытаскивая свой член и хватая обеими руками бедра Шерлока, прежде чем толкнуться узлом вовнутрь.  
Шерлок закричал от удовольствия. Джон наполнил его, сжимая бедра почти до синяков, задыхаясь позади него.  
Джон постепенно перестал двигаться.  
\- Шерлок, - сказал он, целуя его позвоночник и пробуя на вкус его кожу.  
\- Как ты узнал? - спросил Шерлок, дрожа и глядя через плечо.  
\- Миссис Хадсон позвонила мне. Сказала, что тебе нужна моя помощь, - он улыбнулся и снова поцеловал кожу Шерлока. - Она, должно быть, почувствовала, что у тебя течка.  
\- Тогда она уйдет, - сказал Шерлок, его колени уже начали болеть от жесткого пола.  
\- М-м, несомненно, - Джон провел пальцами сквозь влажные волосы Шерлока.  
Они оставались в таком положении в течение нескольких минут, пока узел Джона наконец не спал.  
\- Иди в постель. Я хочу взять тебя должным образом.  
Шерлок залез на кровать и с ухмылкой лег на спину .  
\- Я думал, что ты все сделал правильно.  
В ответ Джон наклонил голову и прикусил внутреннюю часть бедра, прежде чем поцеловать укус, отчего Шерлок почти заскулил. О да, подумал Шерлок, это было намного лучше, чем в одиночку. Он провел пальцами по волосам Джона. Шерлок улыбнулся и тихо застонал. Джон поднял голову и опустился на колени.  
\- Мы могли бы использовать эту игрушку, - сказал Шерлок.  
\- О? - Джон склонил голову.  
\- Я смотрел то видео, которое тебя заинтересовало.  
Джон хищно улыбнулся.  
\- Ты знал? Возможно твоя течка не самое лучшее время, но мы можем попробовать позже, если ты все еще будешь в настроении.  
\- Если ты настаиваешь на том, чтобы ждать, - Шерлок пытался казаться скучающим, но вместо этого он застонал, когда почувствовал очередную волну течки.  
Джон навалился на него.  
\- Ложись и думай об Англии, любимый, - сказал он с усмешкой.  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
\- Ну уж нет. Я не буду думать о Майкрофте в такое время.  
Джон рассмеялся и глубоко его поцеловал. Шерлок расслабился в его объятиях, зная, что Джон позаботится о нем, как и всегда.


End file.
